Noah Jenkins
Noah Jenkins is a main character in the second season of Slasher. He is portrayed by Jim Watson. Background Noah is sixth of the Camp Motega Killer's victims. After walking outside to see two people next to a small campfire, Noah asks them if he can join and nobody responds. But after taking the hood off the figure with a blue parka, it's revealed to be the skeletal remains of Talvinder Gill. The second figure in an orange parka turns around and is revealed to be the Camp Motega Killer. The killer throws gasoline at Noah while his back is turned and then throws a piece of flaming wood at him as well. Noah bursts into flames and falls onto Talvinder's body. However, he doesn't succumb to his wounds until Episode 6: Drone. History Noah was also a counselor for Camp Motega five years before the events of Guilty Party. It's revealed in Out of the Frying Pan that he had fallen for Talvinder, and initially (alongside Peter perhaps) was one of the people who stood up for her and defended her actions. But after Talvinder is cornered, Noah feels betrayed and used so instead he turns on her. The group is torn on whether or not to leave her out in the woods because of Peter continuing to stand up for her, but Noah speaks up and through a vote, asks the others if she should stay. Peter is the only one that doesn't put his hand up, and so the group starts to leave. After they get back to the car that brought them there, Peter tries to convince the others to take Talvinder back. But Noah insists that if he's so concerned about her, he should stay out in the woods too. After the group starts up the car to leave, Talvinder tells everyone about Susan's, Dawn's, and Andi's bad history, telling them that if they don't take her back she'll tell everyone their secrets. Noah tells the group that she's manipulating them again, and that they shouldn't give in. Expressing that Talvinder doesn't have anything on him. But after Talvinder insults him by saying he's nothing special anyway, Noah snaps and attempts to force Talvinder's clothes off. But is stopped by Peter before he can do anything. Relationships Talvinder Gill Back when Noah was a counselor he had a crush on Talvinder. As such, she used her charm and influence over Noah to persuade him to do certain things for her (like taking over her job building tents in Out of the Frying Pan). But after Talvinder's caught out for manipulating the others, Noah expresses that he's done defending her. Feeling angry and betrayed, Noah sides with his friends and eventually, after Talvinder tries to manipulate the others into taking her back to the camp, Noah attempts to forcefully tear her clothes off. But is stopped by Peter before anything happens. Appearances Season 2 * Between Good and Evil * The Past is Never Dead * Saint Sebastian * Drone * Night of Hunters * Out of the Frying Pan * Six Feet Under Category:S2Characters Category:Deceased